THE DEATH OF INNOCENTS TOUR OF DUTYCHINA BEACH
by girlmoustakis
Summary: The cast of both TV programs are combined in this Vietman drama.


THE DEATH OF INNOCENTS 

**TOUR OF DUTY/CHINA BEACH**

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

TEASER

INT. HOTEL BAR. DAY. PRESENT

The scene opens at a hotel bar. Various signs say "Welcome Hospital Administrators". It is a conference attended by special staff members. A man comes out and sits by the bar. He is holding a program. His name is FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY from the Hubbard Street series. The BARTENDER comes up.

BARTENDER

What can I get you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Gingerale.

The bartender walks away and he goes back to reading his program. An attractive woman sits at the bar a few stools down. She is also reading the program. The bartender goes up to her. Her name is COLLEEN MC MURPHY from China Beach.

BARTENDER

What will you have?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Tonic and lime.

The bartender walks away. Franks sees her and immediately goes straight to her legs. He is definitely a legman and enjoys what he sees. He then looks at her face and smiles when he recognizes her.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(under his breath)

Well, I'll be.

He comes over.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Mc Murphy?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I'm not interested so back off.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Colleen, it's me, Hock. We worked together at China Beach. Don't you remember?

She looks at him for the first time and starts to recognize him.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I know I've changed. It has been over thirty years.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(smiling)

Doc, it is you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I haven't been called that for years. Now I'm just Frank. What are you doing here?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(looking at his name tag)

Attending the same conference as you. So, you're in hospital administration?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I'm head of the accounting and finance department. And you?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I'm head of nursing.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What have you been doing all these years? Did you marry or have kids?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I'm married and just became a grandmother. And you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I married late so all I have is a wife and five children. My eldest son is in junior college.

(pulls out wallet)

Here's their pictures.

She looks at them.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

That's my wife, Mayling, and our children, Andrew, Lotus, Blossom, Alice and Rachel.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Lotus Blossom?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

There's a story behind that. When my middle girls were born, May was in such pain, she was thinking about work. She owns and runs a florist shop.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

You married a national?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I met her during my tour after I left the beach. She was only fifteen. We met again here ten years later. She's my best friend.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

What was it like in the beginning?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

It wasn't easy. People didn't want her but we insisted and now we blend in. My boy's girl is one of us. Dinah's a pretty little thing. I'm hoping she'll join the family soon.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

And your son?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Andrew does too. Enough of me. Tell me what you've been doing.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

There's not much to tell. The first few years I came back I just wondered around. I couldn't fit in.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Tell me about it. My period lasted ten years.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I finally got a job as a nurse. There I met a doctor. We married and had a family. I took business courses and worked my way up. Now I'm in administration, just like you.

(pulls out her wallet)

This is my family.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(looking at them)

Looks like we both did well. You attending the nursing lecture?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I'm giving it. And you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Just attending. Can I get you another drink?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Sure. I suppose you want to talk about the good old days.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I never said they were good. We were both carrying a lot of baggage.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Did you get rid of yours?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

No, and you?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I still have it. I just don't show it. Vietnam is not considered cool. I'll take that drink.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(to bartender)

Bartender, another round for both of us.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

You're drinking gingerale?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Twelve-point plan, I sobered up.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

So did I. We were both a pair of lushes.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

We had a good reason. You ever think about the bus?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Sometimes. It still haunts me. I've seen so much, all the memories just go together. Do you remember the bus?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes. Those kids never had a chance. Their only mistake was being born when and where they were. I often wonder what happened to the survivors.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

There weren't any.

The bartender brings the drinks and Frank picks up his.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

A toast. To the souls of those innocent children. May they find peace.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(picking up glass)

Amen. And may we finally find peace.

They click glasses.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BARNETT BRAVO BARRACKS. DAY. THIRTY YEARS EARLIER

A group of men are in their bunks doing various things. They are MARCUS TAYLOR, ALBERTO RUIZ, DANNY PURCELL and MARVIN JOHNSON.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Man, I'm getting bored.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You got that right. I wish we had something new to do.

DANNY PURCELL

We could get the cards out again.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I'm bored with that too.

SERGEANT ZEK ANDERSON enters. All rise in respect.

ZEK ANDERSON

As you were.

The four sit down again.

MARVIN JOHNSON

To what do we have the honor, Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm here to inform you of a new mission. You leave at eight-hundred hours.

DANNY PURCELL

What are we doing now?

ZEK ANDERSON

You're being sent up north, to Da Nang.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That's pretty far. What's up there?

ZEK ANDERSON

There's been plenty of heavy shelling. The army has requested your expertise to gather intell. You're one of the best SOG teams around.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We had a good teacher, you.

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll be protecting the hospital complex. Its called China Beach.

DANNY PURCELL

All right! That's supposed to be a resort.

MARCUS TAYLOR

With lots of nurses.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're not going for the nurses. You have to find Charlie.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Isn't Da Nang kind of far? That's gonna be a long helicopter ride.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're going first class. You're taking a real plane from the Saigon airport. When you reach Da Nang, Mc Kay will fly you in the rest of the way.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How bad is it?

ZEK ANDERSON

Pretty bad. We need to protect the hospital complex. It's vitally important to all of us in the Chu Lai valley. They've got the best people and our best friends.

DANNY PURCELL

You can count on us.

ZEK ANDERSON

Does anyone know where Doc is?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Doc Hock? What do you want with him?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's going too.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He's not going in-country with us. The man won't carry a gun.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Yeah, and he froze up and he's been a drunk ever since. We can't trust him.

ZEK ANDERSON

He'll be working the hospital while we're out.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Thank God for that. I have no desire to die for him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now, Ru, don't say that. The man froze because he can't kill. He's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

MARCUS TAYLOR

And that makes his actions right?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, it doesn't. But he's still a damn good medic and that's what the hospital needs. That's why he's coming. Now, where is he?

ALBERTO RUIZ

He moved out.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He's got a room behind the infirmary.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Saves him a trip to work everyday.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then I'll go see him. Till then, get some sleep. You won't get much when we hit Da Nang. I'll go see Doc.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You think he'll stay sober enough to take care of patients.

ZEK ANDERSON

He will if I tell him too. Goodnight, gentlemen.

Zek leaves. Ruiz turns to Taylor.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Well, we wanted a change.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Looks like we got it.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CAMP BARNETT HOSPITAL WARD. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Francis Hockenberry, also known as Doc Hock, comes into the ward. He feels the pulse of one a PATIENT and smiles.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

You're a real fight.

The patient blinks.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

You're talking to me. I'll get the doctor.

A young DOCTOR is reading the chart of another patient as Frank walks over. Zek walks in unnoticed.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Doctor, may I see you?

BARNETT DOCTOR

What is it? I'm busy.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

One of the patients is starting to respond.

BARNETT DOCTOR

Give him another morphine shot.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What? He's waking up. He even blinked at me.

BARNETT DOCTOR

It's just a nervous reaction. Now, give him the shot.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Another shot will kill him.

BARNETT DOCTOR

Another shot will relax him. He'll get some sleep.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

And die in it. I have done your dirty work before, but I draw the line on this one. If you want him dead, YOU do it.

The Doctor notices Zek. Frank notices and turns.

BARNETT DOCTOR

Can I help you, Sergeant?

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to see Private Hockenberry.

BARNETT DOCTOR

He's all yours. He's no good to me. Use the medicine room.

Frank walks away as Zek follows him.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MEDICINE ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank goes in as Zek follows and closes the door behind him. Frank has his back towards Zek.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Welcome to my life, Sergeant. You'll be happy to learn I've learned to kill. This time I use a needle instead of a gun.

ZEK ANDERSON

I had no idea.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

And you wonder why I drink so much? I hate it here.

(faces Zek)

I hate the war and what it's made me do. I've lost all of my humanity.

ZEK ANDERSON

Did he really have a chance or was it just a nervous reaction?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I just want to believe he did. Why are you here?

ZEK ANDERSON

To relieve you of this duty, for awhile.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I can't go in the field. No man will trust me. I don't even trust myself anymore.

ZEK ANDERSON

You won't be in the field. You'll be working in the hospital.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Like this one?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, in this one you'll save lives.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What a change? I'll actually do my job. Lately I feel like the Angel of Death, if there is such a thing. Where will I be sent?

ZEK ANDERSON

A hospital near Da Nang.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

China Beach?

ZEK ANDERSON

You've heard of it?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Who hasn't? It's a resort.

ZEK ANDERSON

They also have the finest medical staff.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

And they want me? Somebody made a big mistake.

ZEK ANDERSON

Our SOG team has been sent to do intell work in-country. There's been heavy shelling. The hospital is in danger. The army has called forces to protect it. They also called the same amount of medics. You're just one of them.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

When do I leave?

ZEK ANDERSON

A bus will come for us at eight-hundred hours. From there you will hop a plane from Saigon. Don't be late.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

How long are we talking about?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's difficult to say. The escalation of troops should shorten our stay. Be ready for at least a week.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Too bad you can't make it longer. I'd rather not come back here.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have no control over that. Be ready at eight.

He starts to walk out and turns.

ZEK ANDERSON

One more thing, Doc, no drinking. I need you sober. Why don't you take this chance to start over?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Too late. I can't change history.

ZEK ANDERSON

You can change you. It's a start. I still believe in you. I know the others have given up but don't count me on that list.

He leaves.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I wish **I **believed in me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. CAMP BARNETT FENCE. MORNING

A big bus is by the fence. The Bravo men including JOHNNY MC KAY are waiting. Taylor looks at his watch.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Eight-hundred. Where is everyone?

JOHNNY MC KAY

They'll be here.

(looks at bus)

It's gonna be strange being in a plane. I'm used to flying.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Enjoy the holiday. I know I will. China and I will have a great time.

ALBERTO RUIZ

The nurses again?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Of course. They haven't been loved till they had TAYLOR love. It's the only kind.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I'm not so bad myself.

DANNY PURCELL

None of us are. Hey, here comes Sarge.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And Doc is behind him.

DANNY PURCELL

You sure he's such a good idea? He's always drunk.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Not this time. Sarge ordered him to be dry on duty.

MARVIN JOHNSON

What about off-duty?

Sarge and Doc approach.

ZEK ANDERSON

Looks like we're all here. Ready to do your best?

ALBERTO RUIZ

We always do.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I'm ready for those nurses.

DANNY PURCELL

That's all we heard about last night. Taylor, here, thinks he's a God.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I know I am.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, you won't be there for the nurses. You'll be there to locate and destroy the enemy. Remember that. Let's go.

The men go into the bus, except for Mc Kay and Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Something on your mind, Mc Kay?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Are you sure about Doc?

ZEK ANDERSON

He was a damn good medic. Somewhere underneath that very wet appearance, that medic still exits. Have you lost faith too?

JOHNNY MC KAY

My faith doesn't matter. It's his. If one of us gets hurt, he'll be doing it.

Mc Kay and Zek enter the bus.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CHINA BEACH CHOPPER PORT. DAY

The helicopter lands. Mc Kay turns to the men.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Gentlemen, we have landed. Thank you for flying South Vietnam airways. Enjoy your stay at China Beach. Please fly with us again. You may now depart.

All the men get out and look around. They are in a large hospital complex. Even Hock is impressed.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Now this is a hospital.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Give me some nurses.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Is that all you ever talk about?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I've heard about the nurses. They are loose.

ZEK ANDERSON

They also help patch us up when we get hurt, or have you forgotten?

Two people approach them. They are MAJOR LILA GARREAU and SERGEANT PEPPER.

SERGEANT PEPPER

Are you the men from Barnett?

ZEK ANDERSON

Guilty as charged.

SERGEANT PEPPER

Welcome to China Beach. I hope your flight went well.

MARVIN JOHNSON

We could have used some stewardesses. Nothing like sharing the room with the mail. That's the last time I'll believe anyone when they say first class accommodations

SERGEANT PEPPER

It was all we could find at such short notice.

(to Lila)

This is Major Lila Garreau. She's in charge of the medical staff. I am in charge of the base. My name is Sergeant Pepper.

DANNY PURCELL

Where's your lonely heart's club band?

SERGEANT PEPPER

If you want this to be a pleasant stay, you won't mention the song. **IT **came after me, not the other way.

DANNY PURCELL

Yes, Sergeant.

SERGEANT PEPPER

As you may have been told, we have been under attack as of late. It is vital that this hospital stay open to service the wounded in the Chu Lai valley. That is why you're here. You are one of the many SOG teams in the area. Which one is Sergeant Anderson?

ZEK ANDERSON

I am.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Sergeant Anderson, you will be working with me. I will be showing you to your quarters and then your men will be briefed along with the other teams. I apologize for your quarters at this time. Sergeant, you will be bunking with Mc Kay and the others will have their own dorm room.

DANNY PURCELL

Just like college.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Only much smaller. Which one of you is Hockenberry?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I am.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

You will come with me. I will introduce you to the hospital staff. You will be bunking with your friends but chances are your schedule will stop you from mingling.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(under his breath)

No loss.

The other, except for Mc Kay and Zek, shoot him a dirty look.

SERGEANT PEPPER

Well, lets get you checked in. Gentlemen, please follow me.

All but Hock and Lila walk away.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Before you go any further, Private, your record has preceded you. If you weren't such a good medic, you wouldn't be here.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Even here I'm not free of it.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Your job will be to help the wounded. Try to stay sober.

The two walk on.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CAMP BARNETT CHINA BEACH BARRACKS. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

The group of men enter their small quarters. There are three bunk beds, a small table and not much more. Taylor looks around.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Reminds me of summer camp.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You went to camp?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Only in Disney movies. The streets were my camp.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I think your grandma would have something to say about that.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Leave my grandma out of this, Johnson.

DANNY PURCELL

Where's Doc going to sleep?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Wherever there is space left. Let's unpack.

Zek comes in with Mc Kay.

ZEK ANDERSON

I see you men have found home?

MARCUS TAYLOR

If you can this closet home?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Ours isn't much bigger.

ZEK ANDERSON

Unpack and meet us outside in five.

Zek and Mc Kay walk out.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That won't take long.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. CHINA BEACH HOSPITAL WARD. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Lila and Frank walk into a busy ward. Several doctors and nurses are working.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

This is where you will be working. You and the other medics will be very busy. I'll introduce you to the head physician. Oh, Dr. Richard?

A man turns and comes over. He is DR. DICK RICHARD.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Doctor Richard, I've brought another medic. This is Private Francis Hockenberry. I gave you his papers yesterday.

DR. RICHARD

Well, Private. What do they call you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

They call me Doc.

DR. RICHARD

You and every other medic here. To make things easier, I'll call you Hock. My name is Dr. Dick Richard.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Is that supposed to be a joke?

DR. RICHARD

My father had a sick sense of humor. Let me introduce you to one of my top nurses.

(looks around)

Murphy?

Colleen Mc Murphy walks up.

DR. RICHARD

Murphy, this is one of our new medics, Francis Hockenberry.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(shaking his hand)

It's a pleasure to meet you. We need all the help we can get. My name is Colleen but I'm called Murphy.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I'm called Hock.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I'll leave you to get acquainted. I showed you where your new quarters are. I'm sure you can find them by yourself. Good day.

She leaves. Hock turns to Dr. Richard.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

She's ice cold.

DR. RICHARD

She's very professional. That will be all, Colleen.

She walks away.

DR. RICHARD

Before we start, I've read your record. I don't care why you froze as long as you don't freeze here. These are MY patients and give them your best. I expect it from you.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

And you'll get it.

DR. RICHARD

I also know you don't follow orders very well. The doctors at your base have told me everything. You don't like them.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I don't like doctors who kill their patients rather than treat them.

DR. RICHARD

Yes, I know. And when you go back, you will be brought up on charges.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I know that. I want to heal not kill.

DR. RICHARD

And that's what I do, I heal. So, you will obey ALL my orders. This is your second chance. Stay sober. I will not have someone under the influence working on MY patients.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Yes, Doctor. When do I start?

DR. RICHARD

Immediately. This hospital takes care of an orphanage from Da Nang. It's time for their exams and shots. Mc Murphy?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(walking over)

Yes, Dr. Richard.

DR. RICHARD

Bring Hock to the examination room. It's time for the children. They should be arriving soon. Have you handled children before?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

We took care of an orphanage at Camp Barnett.

DR. RICHARD

Good. After the exams you can go to your quarters.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Doctor, I wasn't given the official tour. Where is the mess hall?

DR. RICHARD

Murphy will give you the tour. I'm sure the first place you'll find will be Boonie's. They all do.

Colleen and Frank leave and Dr. Richard goes back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. EXAMINATION ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank and Colleen enter a small examination room. A small table stands next to a smaller one with medical charts on them. She starts getting them ready.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

How long have you been here?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Too long.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I take it you weren't asked?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I came on my own. Were you?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I had the wrong birthday.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I've heard that one before. How long before you're out?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Two months too many. So, what are we doing here?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Fighting a war that shouldn't be.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I meant the children.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

We take care of a local orphanage. We're their only medical help.

(looks out window)

I see the first busload is here.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

First busload?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

There are so many, we have to do them in shifts. This whole country is full of orphans.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

War does that.

A young girl called MAYLING CHENG enters. Colleen turns to her.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Time to start, Hock.

Colleen puts her on the table and hands him a file.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Her name is Mayling. It's time for her regular exam and shots.

Frank turns to Mayling.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Mayling. I'm going to take care of you. Don't be scared. The other doctor who normally does is busy.

(to Colleen)

Does she speak English?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

She understands.

He takes out a small stick and turns to the girl.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Now I want you to open up your mouth and say AAAH!

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

She can't. She's mute, has been since birth. That's why her mother left her. Children with disabilities are the first ones rejected. The next are children of color.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(caressing her face)

Back home she'd be in a special school learning sign.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

This isn't back home.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

It's a shame. In ten years she could be a real heart breaker.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

She made one mistake, being born here. Those children will never know or have more. All we can do is treat them.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Can she hear me?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Her hearing is fine.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(picking up stick)

Then let's begin.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. WAR ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

A large group of men are waiting to be briefed. MAJOR ANDREWS moves before them.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. We have a lot to cover. I'll make it brief. You have all been called here to defend this hospital complex. Right behind me is a map of the area.

(points)

The Red Cross is the hospital clinic and the x's are the local villages with adjoining roads. Your commanders have been given a smaller version of the map. These blocks are the perimeters of each group. There will be one SOG team and commando group to each block.

(to men)

In addition, there are some local troops that will be used as guides. Use them greatly. They will give you other information critical to monitoring your block. Any questions so far?

Taylor raises his hand.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Yes, Sergeant?

MARCUS TAYLOR

How will we know them?

MAJOR ANDREWS

They will know you so don't shoot them by accident. They are your eyes and ears. Next question?

Zek raises his hand.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Yes, Sergeant?

ZEK ANDERSON

What will the SOG teams be doing?

MAJOR ANDREWS

Basically intelligence. If you should run across any traps, try your best to defuse them. If you meet battle, call on your back-up team. Now, here are the maps. Each commander is to get one.

He passes them out and Zek takes his.

MAJOR ANDREWS

The name of your local is included. Good luck men. We set out at seven-hundred tomorrow.

(looks at watch)

The day is late. Get some rest. You'll need it.

Major Andrews walks away. Zek looks at his packet. Johnson walks up to him.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Who's our man?

ZEK ANDERSON

Sergeant Evan Winslow. From this map, our area is closest to the local road. Let's grab some chow and then it's bedtime for you lot. Follow me.

The group walks away. Behind them a solitary Vietnamese man has been listening. He follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. CAMP BARNETT CHINA BEACH BARRACKS. DAY. -- LATER

All the men but Zek, Mc Kay and Doc are in their bunks.

DANNY PURCELL

Well, at least the food is better.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Too bad we won't enjoy it. We have army rations.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Nothing like lead poisoning to start your day off.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I'm just hoping they won't spray. I hate that stuff.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You don't get any arguments from me on that one.

The door opens and Frank enters. The men stop talking and he notices.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I see its business as usual. Hello, everyone.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Hey, Doc? Where you been all day?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

The hospital. This base also takes care of orphans.

(looks at empty bunk)

I take it that's my bunk?

MARCUS TAYLOR

How did you guess?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

It's the only one free. Figures it would be a top one.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We got here first.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Guess I'll get myself situated.

He starts to unpack.

DANNY PURCELL

Hope we won't disturb your beauty sleep. We're setting out early, seven-hundred.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I'll be out by then.

(climbs to top bunk)

Night.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Night, Doc.

The men look at each other and shake their heads.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. IN COUNTRY. NEXT MORNING.

The men are standing and waiting cautiously. They are very nervous.

DANNY PURCELL

Man, I wish this guy would show up. We're sitting ducks out here.

ZEK ANDERSON

He'll be here. When he does, please don't shoot him. We need him.

The bushes move and Taylor puts his gun up as a man comes from the brush. He is wearing camouflage and has a very dirty appearance. He is a true jungle rat by the name of SERGEANT EVAN DODGER WINSLOW.

DODGER WINSLOW

You can put the gun down. I'm not the enemy.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you Winslow?

DODGER WINSLOW

I prefer the name Dodger. You the SOG team?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm Sergeant Anderson and these are my men.

DODGER WINSLOW

Let's save the introductions till we're safe. We're sitting ducks out here.

DANNY PURCELL

At last someone agrees with me.

DODGER WINSLOW

You got the map?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah.

DODGER WINSLOW

Follow it closely. Your group is the closest to the complex.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Is that good news?

DODGER WINSLOW

Not anymore. Charlie's been very busy around here. I live out here and hear them at night. Barracks remind me too much of civilizations. Let's go.

Dodger leads and the men follow. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Frank and Colleen are tending to patients. Dr. Richard notices and sees a bond forming. He also notices Frank is very professional and his is pleased.

Back at the bush the men are patrolling. They are silent. Communication is done by hand movements only. They come up to a paved road and stop. Dodger points to a trap before them.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where does that path lead?

DODGER WINSLOW

The beach. We closed it when the shelling began. Looks like somebody's been busy. I'll disarm it.

ALBERTO RUIZ

No, I' will. It's one of my specialties.

Ruiz steps forward and walks while Dodger looks around cautiously.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You look worried?

DODGER WINSLOW

They've never been so close before. It's like someone knew we closed off the beach.

MARVIN JOHNSON

It's not the first time there's been a spy.

Ruiz stands up.

ALBERTO RUIZ

This one is done. We better look closer.

DANNY PURCELL

Where do these guys come from?

DODGER WINSLOW

Don't know. We suspect there's a large tunnel complex around here. They disappear as fast as they appear. We haven't found the entrances.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's one more thing to look for.

DODGER WINSLOW

Let's move on.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. BOONIE'S. DAY. -- LATER

Frank is sitting at a table, slowly enjoying his beer. He sees the men, minus Zek and Mc kay walking to Boonie's, the local bar. Lila is also approaching as K.C. KOLOSKI comes out from a local church where she is living and the local working girl. Taylor sees her and is pleased.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(grabbing Johnson's arm)

Take a look at her. Now SHE is heaven.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Who is she?

Lila walks up to them.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Her name is K.C.. She's our local businesswoman.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'd love to do business with here.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Don't waste your time. She goes for men with more stripes than you.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Forget it, Taylor. She's above us.

MARVIN JOHNSON

A few minutes with me and she'll be our best friend. Will you excuse me?

He walks over as Lila walks away. Taylor goes to K.C..

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, hello Angel. Aren't you a bit of heaven?

K.C.

Heaven you'll never get. What's your name, Sergeant?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Marcus Taylor to your assistance.

K.C.

I don't need your help, Sgt. Taylor. You'll need more stripes than that to get my attention. If you'll excuse me.

She walks on as the other men walk up to Taylor.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Looks like you struck out. Maybe you'll have better luck with the nurses.

DANNY PURCELL

After he gets a better routine. She saw you coming a mile away.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And I suppose you could be better?

DANNY PURCELL

Give me time. I will. For now, I'm thirsty.

The men walk up to the open-air bar. CORPORAL BONNIE LANIER is tending bar. Frank sees them and waves.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Why did I know he'd beat us to it?

ALBERTO RUIZ

He wasn't in the bush.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

You the guys from Barnett?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Guilty as charged.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

You can call me Boonie. What can I get you?

DANNY PURCELL

A round of beers. It's on me.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

I don't care who pays as long as someone does.

Colleen walks up. The men, except for Frank, notices her.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Give me something to take away the pain.

K.C. approaches.

DANNY PURCELL

And who's this pretty lady here?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Her name is Colleen Mc Murphy. We work together.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(to Frank)

Are these your guys, Doc?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

They came with me.

DANNY PURCELL

Colleen, could we interest you in a drink? A nice cool beer would go great right now.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(to Boonie)

Give me a shot.

ALBERTO RUIZ

A shot? Ladies don't drink shots.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

This one does.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You look so defenseless.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I could drink you all under the table.

DANNY PURCELL

Now that I would like to see.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Set them up, Boonie.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

No contests unless someone pays.

K.C. walks up.

K.C.

I'll pay.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

Your money.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Let's make a wager first. I bet five dollars each we win.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Ten dollars, and my money is on Murphy.

K.C.

So is mine.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Do you know something we don't?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I have a feeling.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Well, let's start the contest boys.

K.C. walks up to Frank.

K.C.

Care if I join you? This I'd like to see.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Be my guest. Can I get you something to drink?

K.C.

Why thank you? I wouldn't mind at all.

(to Boonie)

Boonie, my usual.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You won't join us, Doc?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Not today. Like the lady I'd rather enjoy my drinks and watch.

K.C.

Let the contest begin.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. BOONIE'S. DAY. -- LATER

Time has passed. Colleen is still standing. The Barnett men are stumbling. The drinks in front of Frank and K.C. have increased. All are silent as Boonie puts out another round.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

Drink up, gentlemen.

All reach for their drinks as Ruiz passes out.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

One down, three to go.

The remaining four take their drinks.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

One more round?

MARVIN JOHNSON

(waving hand)

Not for me.

DANNY PURCELL

Or me. I admit defeat.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Guess that leaves me. Pour it on, Boonie.

Boonie does another round. Colleen and Taylor take their shots. A moment later, Taylor passes out as Johnson grabs him.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You're the winner, Murphy. Purcell, let's get the guys back before Sarge sees us.

Purcell and Johnson pick up Ruiz and Taylor and leave. K.C. walks up to Colleen.

K.C.

You okay, Colleen?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Just fine.

K.C.

Need me to bring you home?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I can stand by myself. Join me for a beer.

K.C.

I think you've had enough for tonight.

Frank walks up.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

K.C. is right. Maybe you should return with her.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Nonsense, Doc. I feel fine. Join me for a beer. It's on me.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

That's what we're afraid of. It just might be on you, literally.

CORPORAL BOONIE LANIER

Go home, Murphy.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Absolutely not! One more round of drinks for my friends.

K.C.

Not for me. I have plans for tonight. Doc, you see she gets home in one piece. I'm counting on you as a medical man.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I will.

K.C.

Night, Colleen, take care.

K.C. walks away as Colleen turns to Boonie.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Two beers, Boonie.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. IN COUNTRY. NEXT MORNING.

The Barnett men are moving slowly when they meet Dodger again. The Barnett men are green and he notices.

DODGER WINSLOW

What happened to you?

MARCUS TAYLOR

We had a drinking contest.

DANNY PURCELL

And lost.

DODGER WINSLOW

With who?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Your nurse Murphy.

DODGER WINSLOW

You should have known better. She's part fish.

DANNY PURCELL

Now you tell us.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about Doc?

ALBERTO RUIZ

He sat and watched.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He even bet against us. We owe him forty American dollars.

ZEK ANDERSON

What a time for him to straighten up?

ALBERTO RUIZ

I wouldn't say that. He didn't report home last night.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I wouldn't worry. He won't go far.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Dodger)

What happened last night?

DODGER WINSLOW

Charlie's been busy. They were laying more traps and land mines. There are some by the road. I suggest we start there. We have a lot of vehicle traffic.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. COLLEEN'S ROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank and Colleen are collapsed on her bed. Both are fully clothed. They obviously collapsed before anything happened. Lila enters and is shocked.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

What on earth?

(to Colleen)

Colleen, you get up this instant!

Colleen opens up her eyes. There is pain in her head from the drinking.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Lila? What time is it?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Too late for you.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(sitting up painfully)

Please, don't yell.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I come to see you and find you in bed with this lowlife private.

She looks at Frank, who is still asleep.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

He's dressed?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Thank God!

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Darn. He was cute.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I shall speak to his sergeant immediately.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Later, I have a headache.

She lays back down.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. IN COUNTRY. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The men are patrolling the road. Ruiz points to the ground.

ALBERTO RUIZ

That looks recently disturbed. I'll go check.

He walks over and cautiously wipes the dirt off. It is a mine. He turns to Zek.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We got a problem, Sarge. This road must be full of mines.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then we close it.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'll get this mine.

ZEK ANDERSON

You men scout around. This road must remain closed till we finish.

Zek hears a noise and turns. It is the school bus.

DANNY PURCELL

It's the kids from the orphanage.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll stop the bus.

He stands in the middle of the road and waves his arms to stop. The bus is still far away and can't hear him scream. It continues on until it hits a mine and blows up.

ZEK ANDERSON

Oh my God!

He and the men run over to the bus. Zek opens the door with his gun and goes in as the men wait outside. He comes out with a disturbed look on his face.

ZEK ANDERSON

Dodger, call Mc Kay and get a chopper here. We can't chance road traffic. Some are still alive.

DODGER WINSLOW

Got ya.

Dodger opens up the radio.

ZEK ANDERSON

You men come with me. Let's get these kids out before the bus blows.

The Barnett men enter the bus.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. COLLEEN'S ROOM. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Lila is over Colleen.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Colleen Mc Murphy get up, right now! That's an order.

Frank stirs.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

You too, Private!

Frank opens up his eyes.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

You two are in big trouble.

Sergeant Pepper runs in.

SERGEANT PEPPER

Lila, there's been an accident. We need all medical personnel, now!

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

What kind of accident?

SERGEANT PEPPER

(realizing)

What happened here?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Sin, Sergeant. Answer the question.

SERGEANT PEPPER

The school bus ran over a land mine in the road. The children are being brought in. You two are needed in surgery.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Well, get up. You heard the man.

Lila starts to leave and turns.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

This isn't over, private. Your sergeant will hear about this.

Lila and Sgt. Pepper leave and Colleen and Frank get up. She holds her head.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Oh my head.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Your head?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

What was I thinking?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

You weren't. Let's go to surgery.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I feel sick.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

No time. Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. SURGERY WAITING AREA. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

There is plenty of activity. Children are on hospital carts and are being hauled in. Everyone is overwhelmed. K.C. has run in and is standing near one child holding his hand. She is being the protective mother. Zek comes in as Frank runs out, followed by Dr. Richard. His uniform is covered with the blood of the children. Frank turns to Dr. Richard.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What do I do?

DR. RICHARD

Start bringing them into surgery.

He grabs a first cart.

DR. RICHARD

No, not that one. Just give me the ones who will survive.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What? This one has severe injuries.

DR. RICHARD

They all do. Just give me the less injured ones. Don't look so surprised. The more we save the better. At least they won't all die. Now bring them in, private.

Frank looks at Zek. This is a repeat performance of Camp Barnett. The rest of the men come in. They are also covered in blood.

DR. RICHARD

And get all non-essential personnel out of here. That means you, Sergeant.

ZEK ANDERSON

We want to help.

DR. RICHARD

Well, you can't. Now please let us do our job.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

They can stay with the patients and calm them down.

DR. RICHARD

Half of these patients will die.

K.C.

Then let them talk to someone while they wait to go. These children are scared. Give them a friendly face.

Dr. Richard looks at all their faces.

DR. RICHARD

All right. Now wheel them in, Hock.

ZEK ANDERSON

Which ones do we get?

Frank looks at Zek.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

The ones I leave behind. We'll get to them as soon as we can.

He grabs a cart and enters surgery. Taylor walks up to Zek.

MARCUS TAYLOR

He's gonna let them die.

ZEK ANDERSON

We do the same in the bush. It's just a different war. You have your orders. Do it.

Zek walks over to a child in a cart. She is bleeding from her feet down and is in a lot of pain. He gently holds her hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hi there. My name is Zek. I'm going to stay with you till the doctors see you. How do you feel?

CHILD

My feet hurt.

Zek looks at her feet. They are blown off.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your feet are just fine. The doctors will fix them real soon. Why, pretty soon you'll be up and running again. Do you like to run?

CHILD

Yes. My feet really hurt.

K.C. watches from a distance. She is taken by his gentleness.

K.C.

Its called phantom feeling. I've seen it before.

ZEK ANDERSON

What do I say?

(looks at child and thinks)

Do you want to hear a poem?

The child nods YES.

ZEK ANDERSON

When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high. And don't be afraid of the dark.

Johnson recognizes the song and comes behind Zek.

MARVIN JOHNSON

At the end of the storm is a golden sky. And the sweet silver song of a lark.

ZEK ANDERSON

Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain, though your dreams may toss and blow.

Ruiz comes by.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Walk on. Walk on with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone.

The child closes her eyes and passes on. Zek in crying.

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll never walk alone.

He lets go of her hand and Taylor comes over.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That was a beautiful poem, Sarge.

MARVIN JOHNSON

It's a song, Taylor.

Zek still looks at the dead child as K.C. has moved to another child.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You want us to sing to them?

ZEK ANDERSON

I want you to do whatever you have too.

He moves to another child. Each man does also. Time passes and the carts slowly disappear. Some have gone to surgery and some to the morgue. There are only two carts left. K.C. and Zek tend to the children. They, too, have passed and are only waiting for transport. Frank comes out for another cart and sees them.

ZEK ANDERSON

There's no need to rush. These are gone.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Where are the guys?

ZEK ANDERSON

They left some time ago.

Zek leaves. He is visibly upset. K.C. looks at Frank.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

We did what we could. There were just too many. You have to believe me.

K.C.

I do, private. I know this war. It doesn't care who it kills.

She leaves as Frank looks at the two carts.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. OUTSIDE CHURCH. DAY. -- LATER

Zek sees a church and stops outside to look at the cross. He speaks as K.C. comes up behind him.

ZEK ANDERSON

God, why did you let this happen? They were innocent children. I can understand it happening to us. We kill Charlie. He kills us. It's the nature of war. But why these children? They had their whole lives ahead of them. Why take it away?

Zek is crying as K.C. walks up.

K.C.

It's always sad to see the death of innocents, Sergeant Anderson.

Zek sees her and wipes his eyes.

ZEK ANDERSON

You know my name?

K.C.

I make it a point to know the name of every man who doesn't try to make a pass at me. Of the new troops under your command, only three haven't tried; Marvin Johnson, Doc Hock and you. I figure it's one of three reasons. One, you like boys. Two, you're shy. Or three, you're a nice guy. I vote for three on you. Am I right?

ZEK ANDERSON

I guess so.

K.C.

I'm K.C.. Call me Karen.

ZEK ANDERSON

My name is Zek.

K.C.

Well, Zek, it seems you're by my house. I live in this church. Would you like a drink?

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't think so, ma'am. I'm committed to someone in the states.

K.C.

I'm not asking to go to bed with you. I just want to give you a drink. You look like you need to talk. You and your men have had a bad day today. Sometimes talking helps. What do you say, Zek? Follow me.

He does and they enter the church.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. CHURCH. DAY. -- LATER

The church has been transformed into comfortable living quarters. A large bed, table and some chairs are in the middle. On the wall are large, beautiful oriental vases. Various little statues of Buddha are by them. Zek looks around impressed.

ZEK ANDERSON

This is nice. You did a good job.

K.C.

I try.

ZEK ANDERSON

Those are beautiful vases.

K.C.

I love oriental wares. I had them specially flown in.

ZEK ANDERSON

You have everything a person could need.

K.C.

It gets better.

She opens up a curtain to reveal a large bathtub with feet.

K.C.

This is my prize. I couldn't live without my tub. Everyone here showers but I prefer baths. Which reminds me.

(opens water)

Get out of your clothes. It's time you wash off the smell of death.

(goes to cabinet)

Are you a bar or bubble bath man?

ZEK ANDERSON

I never thought about it.

K.C.

Never you mind. They're in the cabinet. Take your choice. Get yourself cleaned up.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't. I have to put these clothes back on after. I would rather not.

K.C.

I'll go see Pepper for a change of clothes. You can sign for it tomorrow. After today he'll understand. Well, get in. I'll be back.

She leaves as Zek starts taking off his clothes.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. MORGUE. DAY. LATER

Dr. Richard stands quietly among the dead as Frank enters with another cart. Frank is surprised.

DR. RICHARD

(looking at carts)

Hello, Hock.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I didn't expect to find you here.

DR. RICHARD

I come to show my respects. There are so many.

(to Frank)

There's something I need to say to you. You have the healing gift. I saw it in surgery. You also know which ones to save. It's not an easy decision. When you get back home, you should become a doctor.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

When I get back? I'm not even thinking that far ahead.

Dr. Richard walks over and uncovers the body. It is the mute orphan. He strokes her hair gently.

DR. RICHARD

I heard from the grapevine she had a crush on me.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

That's why she gave me a trouble. She wanted someone else.

DR. RICHARD

How many are left?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Six made it. But some won't last the night.

DR. RICHARD

At least we gave them a few hours more. What are you doing here, Hock?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I had the wrong birth date. And you?

DR. RICHARD

I wanted to help. I put my practice on hold till I came back.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What did you do?

DR. RICHARD

Ob-gyn. I delivered babies. They say the mother has a special feeling when she first sees her child. That's not true. The doctor does. Every time I brought a new life into the world, I felt so proud, just like I'm the one who made it possible.

He holds the girl's cold hand.

DR. RICHARD

I love life, Hock.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Too bad other doctors don't agree with you.

DR. RICHARD

You mean the one at Barnett? Chances are he didn't come here feeling that way. The war did it to him. I bet that if you were to talk to him alone, you'd find you two have a lot in common. When you get back, promise me you will.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I promise.

Dr. Richard covers the girl's face again.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Will you need me anymore?

DR. RICHARD

Not tonight. Do yourself a favor. Go wash up and get death off you. You'll feel better afterwards.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What about you?

DR. RICHARD

I'm staying a little while longer. My patients want to speak to me.

Frank leaves and Dr. Richard continues looking around the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. CHURCH. DAY. -- LATER

K.C. comes back with a change of clothes and a couple bowls of rice. Zek is in the tub having a bubble bath. She is surprised.

K.C.

A bubble bath? You looked like the soap bar kind. I've got your new clothes. You can sign for them tomorrow. I also brought us dinner. It's not much, just a few bowls of rice. The drinks I have. Is scotch okay?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes. Thank you, K.C.,

K.C.

Call me Karen.

ZEK ANDERSON

Call me Zek.

She pours a drink for her and sits down.

K.C.

You wanted to talk? So talk? You must have a lot of questions.

ZEK ANDERSON

I do have a few. As I was sitting here I wondered about you. Why are you here?

K.C.

Excuse me?

ZEK ANDERSON

I mean in Nam.

K.C.

I left the mainland in a hurry. I couldn't wait to leave. It was bad news.

ZEK ANDERSON

What happened?

K.C.

After my mother died, my father took a new wife, me.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sorry.

K.C.

I waited till I was old enough, grabbed my baby sister and left.

ZEK ANDERSON

But why Nam?

K.C.

I love oriental goods. I work with the import business. But, since there is a war on, business is slow. So, a girl has to earn a living. And you?

ZEK ANDERSON

The army is my home. I didn't know my folks. I was one of the kids on the bus.

K.C.

That's why you took it so hard. Are you married?

ZEK ANDERSON

Divorced. My daughter lives with her stepfather. She doesn't need me anymore.

K.C.

What about your special friend?

ZEK ANDERSON

She's a doctor, the head kind.

K.C.

A shrink? You did well, Zek. How does he feel about you staying here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I met her at Barnett. She understands.

K.C.

You were lucky. Most women wouldn't.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm also something else.

K.C.

What?

ZEK ANDERSON

Turning into a prune. It's time to get out of this tub.

K.C.

Go ahead.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're here.

K.C.

You haven't got anything I haven't seen before.

ZEK ANDERSON

I prefer to remember us only as friends.

K.C.

Okay, you win.

She gets up and grabs a beautiful silk oriental robe and puts it in front of him, inside towards him. He admires it.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's beautiful.

K.C.

I had it flown in from Tokyo. Stand up and put it on.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's silk and I'm wet.

K.C.

I'll give you a towel first. Get up. Don't worry. This robe will hide you.

He does and she hands him a towel. He dries himself and puts on the robe and closes it.

ZEK ANDERSON

This is really nice.

K.C.

It's mine. I won't tell anyone you're wearing a woman's robe. Go grab your rice. The bar is all yours.

ZEK ANDERSON

What about you?

K.C.

It's my turn to bathe.

She starts to empty the tub.

K.C.

And like you, I love bubble bath.

He grabs some rice, makes himself a drink and sits down. He is very embarrassed and she notices.

K.C.

What now, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'd feel much better in my own clothes. This robe is nice but it's for a woman. Is there someplace I can change?

K.C.

The bathroom is to your left.

He grabs his clothes and exits. She starts preparing her bath. He comes back as the water comes up.

K.C.

Nothing like a hot bath to wash the dirt off.

She starts to undress.

ZEK ANDERSON

What are you doing?

K.C.

Taking my clothes off. I bathe naked. Don't you? You really are old-fashioned?

ZEK ANDERSON

Something wrong with that?

K.C.

No, that's very sweet. All right, you turn around and I'll undress and get in.

ZEK ANDERSON

I appreciate that ma'am.

K.C.

Well, turn around.

He does as she undresses and gets in and arranges the bubbles to cover her.

K.C.

You can turn around now. I'm fully covered.

He does and sits down and continues eating and drinking.

K.C.

Tell me what's on your mind.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's military.

K.C.

I live on a base. There isn't anything you can say I wouldn't understand.

ZEK ANDERSON

I wouldn't want to bore you.

K.C.

Bore me.

ZEK ANDERSON

I think that those land mines were meant for my men. I mean to say all the new men that came. Before we showed up, the attacks were small. When we arrived, they came closer and became more concentrated.

K.C.

So?

ZEK ANDERSON

The people who set those mines knew we were coming. There are informants in the hospital complex.

K.C.

That is not news. We all knew that. We just didn't know who. One things for sure, they're long gone by now.

Zek smiles and stands.

ZEK ANDERSON

Karen, you are wonderful!

K.C.

Compliments, and we haven't done anything yet?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's what you said. Those informants are now gone. The SOG teams were brought in for ground intelligence but there's so much we can do. We need your help. You live here. This base employs nationals. Have you noticed any missing lately?

K.C.

I don't know. I'd have to think about it. This base is always busy. There are nationals everywhere.

ZEK ANDERSON

(approaching tub)

Do me a favor? Think about it and tell me as soon as you can. In the meantime, I'll go see Major Andrews. Maybe this can help.

K.C.

Andrews is a smart man. He's already thought about it.

ZEK ANDERSON

How would you know?

K.C.

He and I have business dealings, and I don't mean vases. How do you think I get the robe?

Zek is put back.

K.C.

Go to him, Zek. I'll think about what you asked.

He goes to the door and turns back.

ZEK ANDERSON

Before I go, there's something I need to say. If this were the regular world, we could be good friends? I'd like it if we were in this world.

K.C.

Same here, Zek.

He leaves and closes the door. She looks out.

K.C.

Why is it all the good ones are already taken?

She sinks deeper into the tub.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

EXT. HOSPITAL COMPLEX GROUNDS. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank is walking to the showers with his soap and towels. He sees Colleen leaning against a wall. She is still in her bloody work clothes. He walks up to her.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing here?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I needed some air. I felt like I was drowning.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

It's a popular feeling tonight.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Where are you headed?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

The showers.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I wouldn't go there if I were you. You shower tonight and the bugs will eat you alive.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Where can I go?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I have a shower in my quarters. No bugs will get you. You're welcome to it. Come on.

They walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. COLLEEN'S ROOM. NIGHT. LATER

They enter and he looks around.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Nice place, quaint.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Crowded. I love it when my roommate isn't here.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Where is she?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Off base. The bed is all mine. Well, go on. The shower is in front of you.

He opens up the door, undresses and goes in. He turns on the water and starts washing his hair and washes the soap out. Meanwhile, she has joined him. He is surprised when he turns and sees her.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing here?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I need a shower too. Hand me the shampoo.

He tries, and because it is wet, it falls to the floor of the shower. Both bend down to get it and their eyes meet. There is a moment of sexual tension. They both get up and stare into each other's soul. Within a few moments they are kissing. The action is full of anger. They leave the water running.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. MAJOR ANDREW'S OFFICE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Lila is with Major Andrews. She is very upset. He is very annoyed with her.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I tell you, Major Andrews, something has to be done with Private Hockenberry. He is ruining the morality of one of my nurses.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Major, the morality of that particular nurse was ruined long ago. Everyone's morality changed when they came to Nam. You seem to be the only one NOT affected.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

How dare you speak to me that way? You should talk. K.C. is a friend of yours.

MAJOR ANDREWS

She is none of your business.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I'm sure your WIFE would mind.

Zek comes in.

ZEK ANDERSON

Excuse me, Major Andrews? You got a minute?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Sergeant Anderson, just the man I want to see. I need to speak to you about the conduct of your man, Hockenberry.

ZEK ANDERSON

What has he done now?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

I found him in my nurse's bed. They both were passed out drunk. You have to do something about this immediately!

ZEK ANDERSON

Major, my men are adults. I do not make it a habit of telling them when to keep their pants on.

(to Andrews)

Are you free, or is this a bad time?

MAJOR ANDREWS

No.

(relieved)

Please go on. You may go, Major.

ZEK ANDERSON

No, let her stay. She can help.

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Help how?

ZEK ANDERSON

Major I was just with Karen.

MAJOR ANDREWS

K.C.?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

So much for morality?

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Lila)

We were just talking.

MAJOR ANDREWS

What were you talking about?

ZEK ANDERSON

I mentioned a theory I had about the recent attacks on this base. I believe they escalated when the troops escalated. There is an informant on this base. He told his people and the attacks became even stronger.

MAJOR ANDREWS

That's old news. Tell me something new.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's when Karen said they would be long gone by now. That's when it hit me. I asked Karen to think if anyone was missing and she said she would try. I think everyone on this base should. Surely, someone has noticed missing personnel. You could ask your military staff. The Major could ask her medical staff. You then tell us and we'll go find them. This could be over very soon.

MAJOR ANDREWS

I see your point. And I agree. Lila, do as he says and report any results to me. That was good thinking, Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't think it. Karen did.

MAJOR ANDREWS

(to Lila)

You're dismissed, Major.

Lila leaves in a huff. Zek looks at Andrews's wedding ring.

ZEK ANDERSON

Permission to speak freely, sir?

MAJOR ANDREWS

Permission granted.

ZEK ANDERSON

Karen let on you two had a connection. I see a wedding ring on your hand. Karen is a special person. She took me in and made me feel better after the bus and she did it just letting me talk. Don't hurt her.

MAJOR ANDREWS

My wife?

ZEK ANDERSON

Karen. My men will be waiting for our new orders. Night, Major.

He leaves as Andrews looks at his hand.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. CHINA BEACH CHOPPER PORT. MORNING

Mc Kay waits patiently as he sees the Barnett men minus Zek and Frank approach. He looks at his watch.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You were almost late.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We're here. That's all that counts. You look rested.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I have a quiet roommate.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What do you do around here, Mc Kay? That is when we're in the field?

JOHNNY MC KAY

What I do best, I fly people around.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You got it made. Sarge is your roommate.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I'm not complaining. Especially when he comes in smelling real nice, like he did last night. And that wasn't army soap.

Zek walks up.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Guess we're all ready to go?

ZEK ANDERSON

Guess so. My meeting with Andrews didn't give me much.

K.C. runs up waving her hand.

K.C.

Zek, wait!

Taylor looks at Johnson.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Zek?

She reaches them.

K.C.

I wanted to reach you before you left. After you left last night I did some thinking.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you find, Karen?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Karen?

K.C.

There is one man missing. He worked with Boonie. I asked Boonie where he went and he said he just disappeared. His name is Hai, but we call him Little Joe. He has this thing for Bonanza.

She hands him the picture.

K.C.

This is his picture. It was taken last Christmas.

(points)

That's him.

ZEK ANDERSON

How will we find him?

K.C.

Dodger will know.

ZEK ANDERSON

(taking picture)

Thank you, Karen.

K.C.

Promise me something. If Hai is behind this, get the bastard.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's one promise I will keep.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And so will we, ma'am.

Zek looks at the men and then Mc Kay.

ZEK ANDERSON

We're ready.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Let's lock and load.

The men get on the chopper and the blades start. It lifts off.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sarge, how'd you get so friendly with the lady? We never got to first base.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What's your secret?

ZEK ANDERSON

I treated her as an equal. Works with you.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CHINA BEACH HOSPITAL WARD. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Frank enters and approaches a bed. He touches one of the children and hangs his head. The child has died. Colleen sees him as Dr. Richard walks in and approaches the same bed.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't rush. She's gone. We lost two before you came. That leaves only three.

DR. RICHARD

And how are they?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Not good. What do you want me to do?

Dr. Richard looks straight at him.

DR. RICHARD

I want you to fight for them. I am NOT loosing anymore children.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Yes, Dr. Richard.

K.C. comes in and Dr. Richard turns and sees her.

DR. RICHARD

K.C., what are you doing here?

K.C.

I had some time. I wanted to sit with the children. They could use a friendly face. Where are they?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

There's three by the wall.

K.C.

Just three? I thought there were more.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

We lost three this morning.

Dr. Richard turns to Frank.

DR. RICHARD

What's wrong with you, Hock? Get the lady a chair so she can sit.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

Yes sir.

He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. IN COUNTRY. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The Barnett men are waiting as Dodger comes up.

ZEK ANDERSON

Good morning.

DODGER WINSLOW

Is it?

ZEK ANDERSON

Anything happen last night?

DODGER WINSLOW

It was very quiet. They're laying low. How about you?

ZEK ANDERSON

(giving him picture)

K.C. came up with someone. She called him Little Joe.

DODGER WINSLOW

(taking picture)

Hai?

ZEK ANDERSON

Can you find him?

DODGER WINSLOW

His vill is in our perimeter. Just follow me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is it friendly?

DODGER WINSLOW

As friendly as any poisonous snake can be.

The men move on. Time passes and they come across the outskirts of a village and hide in the reeds. Two men come out from a hut. It is HAI and a VC OFFICIAL.

DODGER WINSLOW

There's your man.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Who's he with?

DODGER WINSLOW

A friend of the local devil. He's Charlie.

The official opens his purse and give Hai some money.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And there's his forty gold pieces.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We got enough. Let me take him out. My fingers are starting to itch.

ZEK ANDERSON

Not yet. Let's follow them.

The two men walk on away from the village and disappear.

DANNY PURCELL

Where'd they go?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Probably some tunnel.

The men reappear and look around. They start to run.

ZEK ANDERSON

GO!

The Barnett men start to follow as the two informants hit a booby trap and it blows up. The Barnett men walk over. The two men are lying on the ground dead. Ruiz examines the site.

ALBERTO RUIZ

It's one of theirs.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Now I call that justice.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Yeah, but where did they go when they disappeared?

DODGER WINSLOW

There has to be a tunnel entrance here, somewhere.

ZEK ANDERSON

I thought you knew the area?

DODGER WINSLOW

Sometimes the eyes play tricks on you and miss things.

MARVIN JOHNSON

And sometimes you just need different eyes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, let's start looking.

The Barnett men begin looking when Johnson sees something.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, Johnson?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Since when does grass shoot off a reflection?

DODGER WINSLOW

When it's not grass. Where do you see it?

MARVIN JOHNSON

By that bush.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I see it.

Ruiz goes over and carefully moves the grass to reveal a metal door. He looks up and smiles. The others walk over.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Get me a long stick.

Taylor looks around and finds some bamboo and breaks some off.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Will this do?

ALBERTO RUIZ

It will do just fine.

He puts the stick in the latch.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Last thing we need is a trap.

He opens it and looks in.

ALBERTO RUIZ

There's no trap. It looks pretty deep. I'll go in.

DODGER WINSLOW

No, I will. This one is mine. Give me some smoke first.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(gives him a can)

Merry Christmas.

DODGER WINSLOW

We'll drop the smoke and each of you take a direction. There has to be more entrances.

Dodger opens the can and drops the smoke as the men watch in every direction. Smoke appears before them.

DODGER WINSLOW

Memorize those locations. We have homework to do.

Dodger looses his gear and goes in. Moments later he comes up.

DODGER WINSLOW

As I suspected, there's a whole net work out there.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Then let's go in and bomb it.

DODGER WINSLOW

Not so fast. The tunnels all have one major direction. They all head to the hospital complex. If my guess is right, they're probably underneath it. They knew what they were doing.

ZEK ANDERSON

This has to be done in stages or we'll succeed where Charlie failed.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What do we do?

ZEK ANDERSON

Call it in, Ru. It's time the SOG teams had a meeting. In the meantime, let's mark where we saw the smoke.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CAMP BARNETT HOSPITAL WARD. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

K.C. quietly waits by a bed of one of the children. Colleen comes by.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

How's she doing?

K.C.

She's finally asleep.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

How are you doing?

K.C.

What does that mean?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

You're not acting like yourself. Everyone is seeing a softer side of you.

K.C.

They were children. Why should they suffer because of the stupidity of adults?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

This wouldn't have anything to do with Sergeant Anderson?

K.C.

What if it does? That's my business.

Lila and Sergeant Pepper come in as Dr. Richard sees them.

DR. RICHARD

Sgt., what are you doing here?

SERGEANT PEPPER

I've come with a warning. The SOG teams lead by your men, Hockenberry, have found the tunnel complex.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Then why aren't you smiling?

SERGEANT PEPPER

They all lead to this complex. There's no way to know how deep they go. There's going to be a series of bombings. Some will affect the hospital.

DR. RICHARD

What can we do?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

Tie down everything, including patients.

SERGEANT PEPPER

I've got some people out here to help.

DR. RICHARD

It will be that close?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

If they're not careful, they could collapse the entire foundation.

(to Pepper)

I should be with them.

DR. RICHARD

Absolutely not, private. Your place is with these patients.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Those are my men. I'm trained for this.

DR. RICHARD

You are staying here. Now do as Sergeant Pepper says and grab a patient.

(to Pepper)

When will we do be doing this?

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

As soon as everyone is secured.

SERGEANT PEPPER

Please hurry. I'll send in the volunteers.

Sergeant Pepper leaves. Lila looks at K.C..

MAJOR LILA GARREAU

What are you doing here?

K.C.

Visiting some very scared patients. Isn't it time you took one? There's two more children. Grab one.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. IN COUNTRY. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The Barnett men along with Dodger are waiting. Explosives are being heard in the distance. Taylor is getting very anxious and Zek notices.

ZEK ANDERSON

Something wrong, Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I just want to kick some ass.

DANNY PURCELL

Me too, Sarge.

ALBERTO RUIZ

It's for the kids.

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll all get your chance. We have to be careful.

A voice comes over the radio and Ruiz grabs it and listens. He puts the radio down and turns to the group.

ALBERTO RUIZ

We're on. Let's party.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Taylor)

Well, Taylor, would you like to do the honors?

MARCUS TAYLOR

You bet I will.

Dodger gives him the trigger box.

DODGER WINSLOW

Do it for the bus.

Taylor presses the button. The men hold their ears. The sound is very loud and the earth shakes under their feet. It takes a few minutes for the dust to settle. The men remove their hands.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did that feel, Taylor?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Like a million bucks.

DODGER WINSLOW

Let's go check the damage.

ZEK ANDERSON

And then the hospital.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. HOSPITAL COMPLEX GROUNDS. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank is walking and stops at Colleen's door. He knocks and she opens it.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Doc? What are you doing here?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Colleen, I just got my orders. We're leaving tomorrow. I just came to say good-bye.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

So soon?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

We're needed elsewhere and I have charges to answer too. I also came to say that I'm sorry for my behavior last night. It wasn't my intention to start anything between us. It just won't work between us. We're too much alike, and not in a good way. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean it.

Colleen stands quietly listening. She is angry.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

You really believe in getting to the point.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to be honest with you. It's the right thing to do.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Well, you were honest. Thank you. Now, you can leave me alone. I never want to see you again.

She closes the door in his face.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

That went well?

He turns and starts walking when he meets Zek.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Hockenberry. What have you been up too?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Saying my good-byes.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did it go?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

You don't want to know. And you?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm about to do the same thing.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I hope you have better luck.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, you do remember you're up for charges when you get back?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I know.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you prepared?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Yes. After seeing the results of the bus I understand what that doctor meant. I'll be sure to say that.

ZEK ANDERSON

And I'll back you up.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Thank you, sir.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, I must be going. See you in the morning.

The men part and Zek approaches the church door. He takes a deep breath and knocks. K.C. answers. She is newly bathed and wearing her silk robe. She is very beautiful.

K.C.

Hello, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Karen?

K.C.

Do what do I owe this visit? Have you changed your mind?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, I haven't. I've come to say good-bye. My men and I are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to thank you for your help in finding the informant.

K.C.

I did it for the kids.

ZEK ANDERSON

On a personal note, I'd like to thank you for taking a sole soldier in after he's had a bad day. It meant a lot to me.

K.C.

Enough to let you come in?

ZEK ANDERSON

No, ma'am.

K.C.

Maybe I can change your mind?

She drops her robe. Zek looks at the floor.

ZEK ANDERSON

Karen, please put that back on.

She does.

K.C.

I'm loosing my touch. More men like you I'd be out of business.

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking up)

I want to remember you as a friend. I meant what I said. You're a beautiful woman inside. I want to remember you that way.

K.C.

You're a wonderful man. Jenny is a lucky woman. Keep in touch.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, ma'am, I will. You're not a lady I want to forget. Take care and stay safe.

K.C.

You too. I want you to back to your lady alive and in one piece.

The two hug and part.

ZEK ANDERSON

See you later, friend. This isn't the end.

He walks away. K.C. holds the door open for a moment.

K.C.

Yes it is, Zek. You'll be the one that got away.

She closes the door. Zek continues walking as he meets Major Andrews. Andrews is walking to the church holding a bottle of wine. The two men pass and greet.

MAJOR ANDREWS

Sergeant?

ZEK ANDERSON

Major?

Major Andrews keeps walking. Zek stops and turns to see him enter the church. He lowers his head, turns and walks in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HOTEL BAR. DAY. PRESENT -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank and Colleen are sitting at the bar. They are very quiet. This screenplay has been their conversation.** SOME OF THIS INFORMATION IS TAKEN FROM THE HUBBARD STREET SERIES AND SOME FROM THE LAST SHOWS OF CHINA BEACH.**

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

It's hard to believe it happened. Those innocent lives were lost for nothing.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

We lost our innocents too. What ever happened to your people?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Ruiz became a famous restaurateur. He has a chain in Manhattan. Johnson is in city politics. Purcell entered advertising and did well, till he died some time back. Taylor became a vice detective in Detroit. He even wrote books. He's up there with Anne Rice and Stephen King.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I think I've read some.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

And Zek? He was the one who pulled me off the street and cleaned me up. We became good friends. He's the godfather of my children.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Then why do you look so sad?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

He passed away after 9-11. His heart gave out. We lost two men in New York. We met there to open one of Ru's places. That was September 10th. The next day we all volunteered at ground zero. Taylor, being a cop, ran in to get some people out. He never made it. The tower collapsed on him. He was a good man. They were all good men. What about you?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Dr. Richard went back into private practice. Pepper and Lila made the army their life and retired with a fat pension. Boonie lost a leg. He married. K.C. went into the import business and is now a wealthy businesswoman. She also has a daughter. During the fall of Saigon, she sent her to Boonie who ended up raising her. Dodger lives in a trailer park.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

No one died?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

The remaining of the children died. Two days after you left the last one went. K.C., Richard and I were by the bed. We all held each other and cried.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I thought they would have a chance.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

They were dead when they came in. It was better that they go.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

At least they're with the Angels.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Do you believe in Angels?

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

You'd be surprised. At least no one was hurt when it came to us.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

(starting to leave)

That's where you're wrong. But, I had it taken care of. Andrew was not your first son.

She starts to walk away as he grabs her arm.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Colleen, why didn't you tell me?

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

I tried to find you but you were given an early out after some scandal. I tried to find you here but you disappeared.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Don't say anything. It was over thirty years ago. Forget about it. The world has.

Frank's phone rings.

COLLEEN MC MURPHY

Answer your phone?

He pulls out his phone and answers it as she waits.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

Hello?...Oh, hi honey...No, you're not disturbing me. I was just having a drink with a friend. Why did you call?...I miss you too. How are the girls?...Tell them I love them and I'll see them soon. What's Andrew up too?...Are you kidding. I never miss his shows. I'm very proud of him.

Colleen walks away and he doesn't notice.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

I'll see you in a few days. I love you.

He closes his phone and looks around to see her gone. He then looks at his phone again.

FRANCIS HOCKENBERRY

You're right, Colleen. It should be forgotten.

He puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the bar.

FADE OUT:


End file.
